


Eye Contact

by exoccult



Series: Drunken Night [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top!Lay, bottom!Jongdae, bottom!chen, brief mentions of sehun and minseok, chenlay - Freeform, squint and you might see some angst, top!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a man on the dancefloor with a sinful body, a sexy, flirty smile and hip bones so sharp, they could kill. And Jongdae wants him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** bottom!Jongdae, top!Yixing, alcohol, chingu line clubbing, coffee addiction (probably), awful smut, mild angst???, I curse a lot  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters... I do, however, own this story so... Yeah.  
>  **A/N:** ChenLay has no chill and neither does the end of this fic.  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

Sunlight begins to filter through the pale blinds of a swanky (yes,  _ swanky _ ) apartment in Gangnam and sends streaks of light across the face of a young man in a heap upon the floor. That man is Kim Jongdae, head of finances, amongst other things, at one of the major corporations located in Seoul. He’s still wearing his business suit, well most of it, from the previous day and he’s sleeping in a slumped position - half sprawled on the floor and half on  the couch where he had originally fallen asleep about three hours ago.

He doesn’t stay that way for long as the alarm on his phone begins to screech next to his ear on the floor. It buzzes and moves around on the cold hardwood flooring until it vibrates its way onto the carpet. Jongdae groans loudly and squeezes his eyes shut as if somehow that will make the obnoxious sound end, because honestly three hours of sleep for a man in his position is just not enough. That apparently doesn’t register with the phone and Jongdae furiously reaches out for the bloody device so he can swipe his finger across the screen to signal that he needs at least another ten minutes and why is his alarm doing this to him?

Naturally, with his groggy movements, Jongdae can’t seem to find the thing and is forced to open his eyes and look at it buzzing and beeping next to his face. He huffs out angrily, curses a few times under his breath and then loudly when he can’t seem to get the alarm to shut off no matter how many times he swipes ‘snooze.’ His failed attempts lead him turning off the phone altogether and then he shuffles in discomfort, a sudden pain registering within him as he tries to sit up.

“Damn it.” Jongdae mutters as he realizes the position he’s woken up in and it would be more of a surprise if there were no ache in his body considering how he slept all night.

His tie is crinkled and half hanging off of his neck and his shirt had been wrinkled at some point as well. He frowns as he picks at the fine buttons on his nice silk shirt and rolls his eyes when he notices that he’s missing a sock. Last night had been a long one, what with the quarterly report right around the corner and all. Sehun was also constantly on his back, practically breathing down his neck, for the last week making sure that he gets all of the affairs in order so that they can impress the shareholders. He’s been working overtime and probably killing himself with the amount of coffee he’s been drinking. But,  _ I love my fucking job _ , he reminds himself as he pulls up off of the floor.

He takes a moment to take in his surroundings and he’s pretty indifferent to see that all of his belongings are strewn about his living room floor. He stares at the papers for a little while longer, his calculator is sticking out from beneath the coffee table and his briefcase is across the room - he’s not really sure how that got there - and then he lets out a prolonged sigh, running his hand through his hair. After assessing the situation, Jongdae moves to the kitchen where he sticks a clean-enough mug into his Tassimo machine along with a black coffee before hitting the brew button and trudging towards the bathroom. He needs a shower.

There’s about twenty minutes to get ready for work, Jongdae realizes, if he wants to make it on time so Sehun doesn’t get whiney about him not being there early enough during a critical week and he can feel the necessity of this coffee hitting him already like a ton of bricks. If there’s anything he’s sure of sice he woke up about five minutes ago, it’s that he  _ needs _ this coffee. Oh, and he can’t wait to get home from work already.

At least it’s Friday.

Except, there’s only one problem with Fridays. And that is-

“Good morning,” Baekhyun hums.

_ Byun Baekhyun. _

Jongdae shoots him a glare that makes him burst into a fit of giggles that Jongdae swears to God he’s going to kill him for, because he’s too damn loud, too damn early.

“You know you’re not allowed to talk to Jongdae until he’s finished his morning coffee, right Baekhyun?” Chanyeol chuckles as he steers his boyfriend to his cubicle before Jongdae can cause him bodily harm.

Kyungsoo snorts as he rolls out from his desk on his creaky chair, “Baekhyun, you’re either brave or stupid.”

“I’m leaning towards the latter, myself.” Jongdae says flatly as he walks up towards his lame co-workers, leaning against the side of Baekhyun’s wobbly cubicle half-wall.

“You’re not finished your coffee.” Baekhyun says as he points at the mug of steaming liquid energy in Jongdae’s hands.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “You’re in luck, this is my second coffee this morning.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “Second one already, huh?”

“I had an interesting morning. I need it, trust me.” Jongdae groans and Chanyeol barks out a laugh which makes Jongdae’s eyebrows furrow.

“Whose bed did you wake up in then?” Chanyeol asks poking his friend’s cheek and Jongdae scowls, batting Chanyeol’s unnecessarily large hands away from his face.

“I was up all night working on finances and woke up on the floor of my living room,” He mutters in annoyance and then Baekhyun lets out another godforsaken laugh.

“Just think,” Chanyeol says as he slings an arm over Jongdae’s shoulders instantly weighing him down, “After today you’re free.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae scoffs, shrugging Chanyeol off of him with the last bit of his energy, “Until the next quarterly report.”

Baekhyun snorts, “Drama queen.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Look who’s talking.”

Jongdae finally manages a laugh, but it falls kinda flat since he’s too tired to actually be cheerful this morning. Baekhyun secretly flips Jongdae the middle finger, but he’s not really that subtle about it and Chanyeol leaves before Baekhyun can whine to him about Jongdae’s empty threat of firing him again. Kyungsoo sighs and rolls back to his desk, refusing to get out of his seat ever, because when you have wheels on your chair, do you really need to walk ever again? That’s Baekhyun’s logic, but he’s stuck to it ever since, because it gets him out of running errands for the bouncy blonde.

After conversing for a few moments with Kyungsoo about the financial standing of their company - most of the lingo going above Kyungsoo’s head, because that’s not really his area - Jongdae slips into his office to draw up the last of his notes. Today’s business meeting is an important one, because he needs to impress the boss (even though he’s younger than him) and the boss’ Father. His reputation is riding on his meeting, the same way it does every quarter.

He’s always managed to be a great influential force in his department, that’s why he was able to work his way up the ladder faster than any other finance division employee. He works hard and he’s proud to say that he’s made it as far as he has by his wit and drive alone. In fact, his friends tell him that he works far too hard.

Kyungsoo especially, he’s always on his case about overworking himself. Of course, Baekhyun and Chanyeol say similar things, but they have never sat Jongdae down to discuss his addiction to working before as Kyungsoo had. It was like a one man intervention and Jongdae will never forget the worried look in his young friend’s eyes.

_ “You spend a lot of time with your work and that’s good. It’s good to work hard, but you don’t have any time for yourself. We’re lucky we get to see you at work and the few times we get together on the weekends is nice for an atmospheric change, but I’m worried that you’re going to grow old and all you’ll have in your retirement is… Well, nothing. Someone else will take your position at the corporation and you’ll just be a name in some old company files in the basement records room. You need to find someone, settle down and maybe take a vacation.” _

Kyungsoo’s words were only filled with concern and Jongdae knew he was right. He kept telling himself “after this report, I’ll get my own life in order,” and he’s been saying that for a while now. Almost a year, in fact. And Kyungsoo hasn’t given up, but he’s slowly learning how to support Jongdae in his work, while simultaneously keeping him sane after hours.

Jongdae couldn’t be more appreciative to have his friends around and he’s just extremely lucky (although, sometimes he thinks otherwise) that he and his close friend from college, Baekhyun, ended up working in the same place together and that he met Chanyeol during their training and that, before he got promoted, Kyungsoo was his deskmate in the early days of work. Without them, he probably wouldn’t have a social life or a handle on anything outside of the office at all. He’s not exactly the best at relationships, because he works too much. He probably wouldn’t even have friends if it weren’t for the troublesome three that he’s met through his place of employment. He figures he’d probably be leading a lonely life right now.

The sad part is, Jongdae barely has the time for his friends and they work every single day together. After his promotion, especially, the higher pay came with a higher demand in skills and time. He doesn’t know how Baekhyun and Chanyeol manage a relationship while working, but he figures it was easy for them since they met in their last year of college together. And, Kyungsoo, well… Kyungsoo has at least had some decent relationships, like the one he had with Minseok before it all went south. Jongdae has only ever had flings and while he’d like that to change, he doesn’t have the time to satisfy the emotional void in his chest where his heart should be. He has physical needs and on occasion (every other week) he is able to get himself laid at least. He argues that it’s better than nothing, but he’s starting to doubt himself.

Regardless of doubt, Jongdae saunters into the club feeling high off of the caffeine he had before grabbing the taxi to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment. The doubt completely fades away after his first few drinks too, once he’s ushered Kyungsoo to the bar to actually get something to drink - other than a water. Doubt replaced with the haziness of alcohol in his system, Jongdae figures that it’s about time he found someone to help him unwind after this last week. Because if anything will ease his stressed out mind, it’s probably sex.

Part of Jongdae is annoyed that he agreed to go out tonight, because he knows that the aftermath of late night drinking on a Friday is terrible, no good, very bad idea. The other part of Jongdae, the part that wants desperately to unwind after a difficult week of conference calls, sleepless nights, reports and number crunching just to have about a two hour long meeting with the company shareholders, thinks that this is a great idea. A perfectly brilliant idea, because there’s nothing like going out and drinking the night away, only to end up in some stranger’s bed later on.

“I can’t believe Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo shouts over the bass of the club and it snaps Jongdae out of his deeper thoughts.

He laughs, “When was the last time you came out with us exactly?”

Kyungsoo shrugs and awkwardly accepts the beer from the bartender. Jongdae snorts and picks up his bottle and takes a long sip before scanning the crowded dance floor. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are way at the end of the bar and Jongdae merely rolls his eyes when he sees that Baekhyun is flirting with some stranger.

“How was the meeting today?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly and Jongdae shrugs, taking another long swig of the beer in his hands.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the big quarterly report today after Kyungsoo had been called into Sehun’s office sometime in the afternoon. He had received a significant pay raise and probably the best promotion of his current career. Jongdae should’ve known that Kyungsoo wouldn’t forget something like a financial meeting with the big leagues considering he’s the most perceptive out of them all.

“It was the usual, you know,” he sighs and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“I take it you’re here tonight to get yourself laid, huh?” Kyungsoo says frankly and that surprises Jongdae who nearly chokes on his drink, “Don’t look so scandalized. I know that you wouldn’t be here tonight if it weren’t for that. That meeting was shorter than any other and you’ve been working overtime and a half this week just to make up for the loss of one of the financial personnel. You’re overworked and you’re dead tired. There’s no other reason for you to be here.”

Jongdae huffs out a sad laugh, “Yeah,” he sighs.

Kyungsoo smiles a little and places a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, “Look, I’ll set you up with a friend for next week if you’d like. I know you’re too busy to go out and meet people, but I know a bunch of guys who are single. You just need to take some time off of work. It’ll be good for you to go on a real date.”

“Alright,” Jongdae says with a small smile, “But tonight-”

“I know,” Kyungsoo chuckles before taking another sip of his beer and wow he really hates this stuff.

Jongdae doesn’t stick around the bar for much longer. He has a second beer as he listens to Chanyeol complain and a third after arguing with Baekhyun that, no, cherry vodka is not a man’s drink. By that time, he’s buzzing with alcohol and he’s feeling pretty great. Great enough to dance anyway, because  _ damn _ this song that’s playing is his absolute favourite all of a sudden and if he’s not dancing to it, then why is he even here?

The bass is practically pumping through Jongdae’s veins as he moves onto the dancefloor, hips moving to the beat and dropping dangerously low whenever he can find someone to grind on. He grins, more of a lewd smirk across his kittenish lips, as he thrusts in time with the beat and he’s already caught the attention of a few prospects. But none of them have seemed to drawn his attention yet, so he continues to move his ass in a way that he knows makes the boys stare.

Suddenly, the beat drops and the crowd practically splits for one man whose skin is glistening in sweat under the strobe lights that make his skin appear all colours. Jongdae’s jaw nearly hits the floor as he watches the man dancing in a pair of dark jeans and a grey tank top that dips low enough on the sides for him to see dusky nipples and amazing abs. And with those moves and those dangerously sharp hip bones that look like they could kill, Jongdae knows that he wants him. He wants him bad.

While he dances, the man loses the cap that had been covering most of his face and reveals himself to the patrons who are screaming and cheering as he pulls moves that make Jongdae’s mouth water, because this man’s body is absolutely sinful. And when he looks up, a flirtatious smirk on his full lips and piercing eyes that stare right through Jongdae’s soul, there’s a brief moment where Jongdae thinks that he’s lost his breath for the rest of his life.

When the song slows again, the crowd moves onto the dancefloor, making Jongdae lose the intense eye contact he had made with the sexy dancer. He pouts slightly, searching over the heads of taller patrons, trying to find him, but to no avail. He cranes his neck slightly and thinks he can see him, but before he moves to join the crowd of gyrating bodies, a hand falls onto his shoulder and then slips down his chest from behind.

“What’s your name?” A voice asks in a whisper in his ear and the accent sounds foreign, almost Chinese…?

Jongdae turns, not entirely startled, because this touching is not entirely unwanted, “Jongdae-” he begins, but then he cuts short, because this is  _ him _ . The dancer.

“I saw you,” the man says, easily slipping his hands around Jongdae’s waist, “Watching me.”

“Oh,” Jongdae says stupidly and he wants to smack himself upside the head.

“My name is Yixing,” the dancer  _ fucking giggles _ , “Care to dance?”

“I can’t dance like that-” Jongdae begins to say feeling inadequate, but why is he ruining this opportunity for himself? This guy really makes him feel flustered.

Yixing’s free hand cups Jongdae’s cheek in one of the most possessive yet tender ways Jongdae has ever experience and then he smiles cheekily, “God, you’re cute,” he breathes and Jongdae realizes then just how close their mouths are.

“I- You're amazing,” Jongdae blurts and his face turns a dark shade of red, partly already there because of the alcohol.

Yixing smiles sheepishly, a drastic change from the smirks he'd been throwing at everyone earlier, and his cheeks turn pink, “Thanks,” he murmurs, hands still roaming Jongdae and fuck Jongdae really likes the way all this touching feels.

“Want to get a drink?” Jongdae asks trying to find his confidence again, regardless of the fact that this guy,  _ Yixing _ , makes him feel small.

Yixing nods and Jongdae leads him to the bar. That's when the night starts to get fuzzy. Jongdae remembers drinking some brightly coloured liquid from shot glasses and the room beginning to spin. He remembers touching - soft touches, firm touches, touches that burn right through his body. And then he remembers dancing, Yixing’s beautiful body so so close to his own but far too much fabric between them and in far too much of a public place.

Jongdae remembers pressing his lips to the shell of Yixing’s ear and pleading, near begging, “Please, take me home,”

He remembers the words that came next too:

“I thought you'd never ask,”

Before there's a set of very wet, very soft lips pressed against his own and his mouth opens instantly for Yixing to take over him entirely. This is all he wants tonight, he wants Yixing and he wants to be fucked by him in his bed at home. Because if anything is going to make Jongdae feel better tonight, he's convinced that it's sex with this man who has taken his breath away and has made his heart flutter with his graceful moves, his deep dimples, his beautiful laugh and his amazing eyes. And Jongdae thinks he might be in love, or maybe that's the alcohol, or maybe he's in love.

For the first time in history, Jongdae gives the cab driver that picks them up his own address and they travel from Seoul to Gangnam in anticipation, fingers fumbling with one another’s and hot kisses being shared in the backseat when they think the driver isn't looking. And if it weren’t for the alcohol screwing with his brain, Jongdae would be embarrassed at the way he moans unabashedly when Yixing presses his palm against his crotch and kisses his neck.

Jongdae and Yixing giggle drunkenly as they make their way up to Jongdae’s apartment. The whole time from the first floor to the tenth, Yixing can’t keep his hands to himself and touches Jongdae all over. Jongdae really likes this - the touching and the kisses and the hand holding. Actually, he really likes the hand holding, he decides, when Yixing takes his hand again and pulls him into his own apartment once he gets the door unlocked.

There’s something different about Yixing as the Chinese man pushes him onto his own bed and crawls over him instantly after he’s ripped his own shirt off of his body. There’s something different in the way that Yixing kisses, slow and passionate, and in the way that Yixing touches, dominating and lingering, and in the way that Yixing moves, slow and intense. Jongdae has never had sex like this before, has never met someone who moves at Yixing’s pace during a one night stand.

But he loves it.

“Had my eyes on you since you walked into the club,” Yixing murmurs while sucking on Jongdae’s earlobe, “Wanted you bad.”

Jongdae moans as Yixing rolls his hips into his own, “Yixing,”

Yixing silences him with a long, slow, wet kiss that makes Jongdae restless. He wants Yixing to take him and the slow pace is driving him crazy, making him unbearably anxious. His body is shaking already with the anticipation and he can’t wait for Yixing to sink into him.

Jongdae shimmies impatiently out of his jeans when their lips finally part long enough for him to do so and he manages to get his own shirt unbuttoned while Yixing pulls down his own jeans and boxers, tossing them amongst the other things on the floor of his room. Jongdae sighs blissfully when Yixing pulls down the hem of his boxers and lets his cock spring free. He’s so damn hard and it’s all Yixing’s fault with those sexy moves of his on the dancefloor.

Yixing takes in the sight of Jongdae’s body through half-lidded eyes and he blushes furiously as he reaches out to stroke Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae whines and bucks into the grip, desperate for the friction, desperate for a release before Yixing’s dick has made contact with his hole.

“Lube?” Yixing asks, his voice scratchy and rough, and Jongdae nods his head in the direction of his nightstand.

The coldness of the slippery substance as it drips all over Jongdae’s ass and thighs makes him nearly shriek, but he knows that it’ll be worth it. Yixing watches in wonder as his finger slips in between Jongdae’s cheeks and easily slides into the hole hidden there. Jongdae squirms at first, but it doesn’t take him long to get used to the sensation and suddenly Yixing’s watching in awe as he pumps four fingers in and out of the man beneath him.

“Oh, god, fuck me, Yixing, fuck me please,” Jongdae begs as he cries, fat tears slipping down his cheeks and his body completely flushed from arousal.

His cock hurts from the neglect and he swears to god if Yixing doesn’t fuck him soon, he’s going to cum with his four fingers pumping in his ass. And that just won’t do. Not tonight.

Yixing smiles, lewd, and slips his fingers out before aligning himself with Jongdae’s hole. They make eye contact, intense and filled with lust and Jongdae keens as Yixing finally,  _ fucking finally _ , pushes inside of him. His back arcs off of the bed almost instantly, and he screams muffled into his arm as Yixing rolls his hips tentatively.

“Holy shit,” Yixing curses in Chinese and Jongdae has no idea what he’s saying, but he understands what falls from his lips next, “Fuck, Jongdae, you’re fucking gorgeous,”

“Yixing,” Jongdae gasps and he tries to fuck himself on the wide cock filling  him up, “Yixing, I saw those hips moving,  _ fuck _ , show me what they can do now,  _ please _ ,” he begs and Yixing fucking smirks as he thrusts inside of Jongdae, fucking impossibly deep, deep, deeper.

Sweat drips down Jongdae’s forehead, makes his body glisten in the pale light of the city flooding the dark room. Yixing looks beautiful from this angle, eyes shut in ecstasy and teeth sunk down into his plush bottom lip as he fucks hard and harder. His muscles in his arms are straining and his abs ripple with the exertion and, damn it, Jongdae has never seen anything more fucking alluring in his life than this. Than this man whose dick is stretching him in the most amazing way, whose cockhead is hitting him in  _ that one spot _ that is making his body shake with absolute pleasure.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jongdae curses loudly as Yixing’s hand wraps around his cock, thumb digging into the slit and rubbing over the sensitive part of the head while he simultaneously hits Jongdae’s prostate and bites into his neck, moaning muffled into the bruised skin there.

Yixing’s hand is so soft, so fucking hot, and the strokes are too damn much for Jongdae as the man fucks him hard and fast, going deep with the way he rolls his hips like  _ that _ . It’s all far too much and Jongdae cries loudly when Yixing’s lips wrap around one of his perky nipples, making him convulse as his orgasm wrecks his body. Hot ribbons of white cum covers Jongdae’s abdomen and Yixing’s fingers as he jerks into the other’s hand.

Yixing groans loudly in Jongdae’s ear and fucks into the tight heat of Jongdae’s ass, feeling how the muscles constrict around him. It’s impossibly tight and impossibly lewd and Yixing can’t take it anymore. He can’t take the sounds of his hips hitting Jongdae’s ass, can’t take the mewls and gasps from Jongdae beneath him who looks sexy as hell in the aftermath of his orgasm. He can’t take it anymore and he grunts as he cums, hips stuttering and thrusts becoming sporadic as he rides out the sensation of his orgasm.

“Wow,” Jongdae breathes and Yixing chuckles as he falls beside him.

They’re in a bit of a mess, but neither of them seem to care. Yixing is entirely too enraptured in Jongdae’s afterglow, because  _ fuck _ he’s ethereal, to give a damn. Jongdae sighs happily and smiles lopsided at Yixing and that takes his breath away entirely.

Yixing doesn’t know what’s gotten into him and neither does Jongdae as they lean together, embrace and slot their lips together in a soft kiss. No tongue, no rush, just a kiss that lingers and borderlines on something that’s intense and yet pleasantly welcomed by both of them. And Jongdae’s surprised to feel a sort of shiver crawling up his spine, one that is unfamiliar to him. His heart flutters as Yixing’s fingers thread into his hair slowly, pulling him in closer and their lips are still just sliding together in a sugary sweet kiss.

Somewhere between the kissing and the cuddling, Jongdae falls asleep in the arms of a man he just met that night and he’s happy.

At least until he wakes up.

Jongdae groans, feeling cold as he stretches his arms across his bed seeking the warmth of the man he knows he took home with him last night. He’s never done this before, he’s never spent the night, but there was something about that guy…

“Yixing,” Jongdae mumbles into his pillow, but he doesn’t feel the other body there, can’t feel that warmth.

Jongdae’s eyes snap open and he sees the emptiness where Yixing’s body should be and he feels his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He sits up, blankets falling from his body and searches the room for any traces of life, but there’s nothing - he’s alone. The weight of the world suddenly settles on Jongdae and he understands the hurt that others must feel after he disappears after a one night stand.

A beep emits from somewhere on the side of his bed and he reaches blindly for his phone, scrambling to answer it. He notices that it’s about one in the afternoon and if the dancer from last night had woken up earlier then he shouldn’t be surprised that he’s gone. And yet still, there’s a part of him that hurts. He sighs before looking at the caller ID and It’s a call from Kyungsoo so he takes a deep breath before answering.

“Hello?” He asks, voice wavering.

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks surprised, “You sound… Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae’s voice cracks and Kyungsoo sighs quietly into the receiver.

“Liar,” he whispers and then he quiets himself again, “You’ll never guess where I am right now.”

Jongdae sighs too, “Same here. You first.”

“I’m in the bathroom of some high class apartment,” Kyungsoo whispers quickly, “With the guy I met at the club last night,” he takes a deep, unsure breath, “Where are you?”

It takes a moment for Jongdae to piece together what he wants to say, but his voice wavers again and tears well up in his eyes, because suddenly this isn’t the life he wants to be living anymore. And the next words slip out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“I’m alone.”


End file.
